Constitution of New Englia
='Preamble'= We, the people of the New Englia, do hereby ordain and adopt this Constitution for the New Englia. ='Constitutional Articles'= Article 1 (New Englia) New Englia is a Sovereign and Democratic Nation and the Sovereign Power belongs to the people of the New Englia. Sovereign Power shall be exercised in the manner provided for in this Constitution. New Englia shall be structured as a Federal Republic with a bicameral legislature and an elected Head of State. New Englia shall be structured as a parliamentary democracy under a constitutional monarch with a bicameral legislature. The National Flag and Motto shall be the flag and the motto adopted by two-thirds of the total number of members in both houses of Congres in accordance with the procedure set out in Article 3. This Constitution is the Supreme Law of the Land. Article 2 (Congress) There shall be a bicameral legislature for New Englia, called the Congress of New Englia, in which all legislative powers under this Constitution shall be vested. The upper house shall be knwon as the Senate and the lower house as the National Assembly. The Senate shall have a maximum of 50 members and the Nationl Assembly shall have a maximum of 300 members elected by each Province in accordance with the provisions of Article 11 for a term of office of 36 months. Congress shall have the power to make laws, to pass bills and legislation, to ratify treaties and international agreements, to amend this Constitution in accordance with the provisions of Article 12, and to ratify Cabinet Proposals in accordance with the provisions of Article 6. Each member of Congres shall be enlisted in a political party and shall be entitled to one seat only. Political parties shall represent their voters in Congress and cast their votes on their behalves. Article 3 (Legislative Process) All political parties shall have the right to propose Bills. A Bill shall be passed by a simple majority of the members of the National Assembly present and voting, except in cases where the Constitution provides otherwise. A Bill shall lapse from voting should an election intervene, in which case it shall be returned to the National Assembly for debate. A Bill that has been passed by the National Assembly shall go to the Senate for debate and a subsequent vote. If passed, it must be signed by the Governor-General to be enter into effect. If vetoed, it goes to the senate for a vote and if passed it enters into effect. The National Assembly shall have sole power over the passge of bills dealing with early elections, budgets, taxation and spending. The Senate has sole power of treaty ratification and the confirmation of presidential appointments. Furthermore, any bill dealing with war must be passed with 2/3 votes in both houses an signed by 2 of the following officials; the Governor-General, Prime Minister and Defense Minister. Article 4 (Executive Branch) The executive power shall be vested in the Governor-General and the Cabinet. The executive power belongs to the Governor-General, but shall be exercised by the Cabinet. The Governor-General shall not be subject to responsibility; the members of the Cabinet are responsible. Executive decisions shall be entrusted in these bodies subject to the approval of the National Assembly. Article 5 (Governor-General) The Governor-General shall be the Head of State of the New Englia. He shall represent the Nation, guarantee its independence and see to it that this Constitution is observed. The Governor-General shall be the Head of State of the New Englia. He shall be the symbol of the Nation and the guarantee of independence. The Governor-General shall be elected for a term of office of 36 months in accordance with the procedure set out in this Article and subject to the provisions of the sections 1 and 3 of Article 11. The Governor-General shall be elected using a one round system. Each party shall have the right to register one candidate for elections for the office of Governor-General. A primary round of election shall be held to select the top candidate. The monarchy of the New Englia is hereditary through direct, natural and legitimate descent from the Governor-General, by order of primogeniture. Article 6 (Cabinet) The Cabinet shall aid and advise the Governor-General and conduct the policy of the Government. The Cabinet shall exercise the executive power and conduct the policy of the Government. The Cabinet shall consist of 9 members. Each member, aside from the Head of Government, shall direct an administrative department and is responsible for the tasks and functions entrusted to his or her department. The Prime Minister (HoG) shall represent the Cabinet and the Government both at home and abroad. He shall chair the Cabinet and shall be responsible for the conduct of public business and the general government policy. Article 7 (Judical Branch) The judicial authority shall be vested in a system of courts, both lower and constitutional. These courts shall have absolute power to ensure enforcement of the laws and constitution of the New Englia. The highest court in New Englia shall be the Chamber of Councillors. It has the authority to declare laws unconstitutional through the power of Judicial Review. Article 8 (Political Parties) Political parties shall ensure that the will of the people prevails and, for this purpose, shall represent their voters in Congress. A political party shall be registered in accordance with the national laws may be dissolved in cases of inactivity or for violations of national law. Representation in Congress shall be determined through a general election in which all political parties may participate in accordance with the provisions of Article 11. The opposition parties shall play a constructive role to ensure that the government and the ruling parties function in accordance with the provisions of this Constitution, provide good governance and strive to promote national interest and fulfil the aspirations of the people. Their aim must be to make the Government responsible, accountable and transparent. The opposition parties shall have the right to oppose the elected Government and to question the Government’s conduct of public business. Article 9 (Provinces) The territory of New Englia comprises the 25 Provinces that make up the. The national territory and the international territorial boundary of the New Englia is inviolable. New provinces or federal districts shall be admitted through the ratification of a bill that must be passed with 2/3 majority in both houses of Congress. The nation shall be bound to its boundries and will not seek any foreign land unless there is mutual agreement on both sides. Article 10 (Local Governments) Certain powers may be devolved to the Local Governments by Congress in accordance with the procedures set out in Article 3. Local governments will be able to have a Governor and there own unicameral legislature. Article 11 (Elections) Under this Constitution, the general will of the people shall be the basis of government and it shall be expressed through periodic elections in which all political parties shall have the right to participate. The method used to determine the number of seats each State receives in Conngress shall be laid down by law in accordance with the provisions of Article 3. All political parties shall have the right to call for an early election at any time. A call for early elections shall require the vote of a majority of the total number of members in the National Assembly in order to pass. Elections shall be scheduled upon the passage of such call for early elections Article 12 (Amendments) Subject to the provisions of Article 3, Congress shall have the power to amend this Constitution. Amendments shall require a vote of two-thirds of members in both houses of Congress in order to pass and may only apply to certain areas of this constitution. ='Constitutional Amendments'= Amendment I (Equal Oppurtunity) Everyone shall be given an equal oppurtunity to achive Life, Liberty and Happiness. No one shall be discriminated based on race, gender, creed, sexual preference, age, ethnicity or political stance. Amendment II (Freedom of Expression) Everyone shall have the right to freedom of expression. Section A Freedom of press, religion, assembly, and petition Part 1 Freedoms shall not be taken away by the Legislature, Governor-General, Prime Minister, or Chamber of Councillors unless they violate a persons rights, safety, or promote any act of violence against a particular group or the government. Amendment III (Right to Bear Arms) Citizens shall have the right to keep and bear arms. Amendment IV (Search and Seizure) The police shall have the right to search and seize a persons possesions if it has been determined through probable cause and allowed by a judge in the form of a Warrant. Amendment V (Judicial Rights) Everyone shall be given a set of judicial rights. Section A Right to a speedy trial, trial by jury, cruel punishment Part 1 Everyone shall have the right to a speedy trial. Part 2 Everyone shall have the right to a trial by jury. Part 3 No one shall be given cruel punishment and/or excessive fines. Amendment VI (Citizenship) Natural born citizens are to be considered citizens of New Englia. Foreign citizens or illegal aliens who wish to become citzens are required to take and pass a citizenship test. Amendment VII (Universal Suffrage) Suffrage shall be garunteed to all legal residents who have registered to vote. No one shall be denied this based on race, creed, ethnicity, sexual preference, age or political stance. Amendment VIII (Voting Age) The voting age shall be set at age 17. Amendment IX (Income Tax) The goverment shall have the right to collect an income tax from citizens who make a certain amount of money per year. Amendment X (Rights of Homosexuals) Homosexuals shall have the same rights as heterosexuals and will not be denied any rights. Any law passed by a provincial legislature or the National Legislatures that enfringes on the rights of homosexuals shall be declared unconstitutional by the Chamber of Councillors and become void. Amendment XI (Terms of the Governor-General) The following establishes set terms dealing with the begining and end of the Governor-General's term. It should be noted that certain parts of this ammendment shall apply at different times. Section A Beginning and End of the Term Part 1 The term of the Governor-General and Vice-General shall end at the commencment of the Oath of Office to the Governor-General elect. Part 2 The term of the Governor-General and Vice-General shall end on April 1st. Part 3 Inaugaration Day shall be on April 1st. Section B The Executive Line of Succession defines who may become or act as Governor-General of New Englia upon incapacity, death, resignation, or removal from office. Amendment XII (Equal Election) Any legal citizen of New Englia not born in the country, shall have the right to run for the position of Governor-General and be considered for the position of Prime Minister. This shall apply to only citizens who are legally here and have been living in the country for at least 10 years. Amendment XIII (Provincial Secession) No Province shall have the right to secede from the union under any circumstance. Amendment XIV (Seperation of Church and State) The government of New Englia shall not be directly influenced by any religion, recongnised or not. The government is a "partisan" entity that shall make its own decisions without the help of the church. Amendment XV (Office Requirements) Any person seeking national office shall be required to adhear to certain requirements. Section A Requirements Part 1 Must be at least 30 years old. Part 2 Must be a legal citizen of New Englia. Part 3 Must have lived here for at least 10 years. ='Ratification'= The Constitution of New Englia must be ratified by 2/3 majority by all the provincial legislatures and must be ratified in the National Assembly by 2/3 majority to be passed. Provincial Ratification National Assembly Ratification ='Signatures'= Upon the passing of this in all of the provincial legislatures and the National Assembly, it must be signed into law by the Governor-General, Prime Minister and the 3 governors. On March 30, 2785 the Constitution of New Englia was officially signed into law as the supreme law of the land. Official Signatures Governor-General Yuri Chrisalvich Prime Minister Karl Venderland '' ''Governor Ivan Dumas Governor Thomas O'Reilly Governor Luaren Chriselow =Links= New Englia